Sentidos
by Bidinha
Summary: Sete poemas sobre sete personagens de Death Note.[Oneshot]EDIT: Alguns erros de gramática corrigidos a pedidos de pessoas mais inteligentes que eu.


**Aqui estão algumas coisinhas que eu fiz depois de ler poemas demais nos intervalos das aulas da escola...**

**Cada poeminha fala sobre um personagem de Death Note e cada um esta escrito em um "estilo" diferente dependendo do personagem...**

**Nyah... apenas espero que gostem...**

* * *

**I**

Algum dia eles irão entender. Algum dia eles irão ver que tudo que eu fiz foi para o bem deles. Para o bem de todos. Todos os sacrifícios, as noites em claro, a ansiedade que me perseguia. Na calada da noite o som nervoso e seco nas folhas de papel. Não posso parar, não tem mais volta, tenho que prosseguir, tenho que fazer justiça, não posso parar, não posso parar... Eles estão atrás de mim. Eles querem me pegar. Eles querem me pegar.

Mas eles não vão conseguir.

Nunca vão me alcançar

Porque eu sou...

Deus...

**II**

Essas pessoas andando pelas ruas parecem estar me observando... Ou será que sou eu que estou ficando paranóico? Não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho que pensar. Tenho que prever seus passos. Não posso deixá-lo escapar. Com isso são 4 por cento... Não, 3. Tem que ter alguma coisa, algum detalhe, algo que deixei escapar, e ele também deixou... Estou chegando perto, eu sei disso. Estamos nos aproximado cada vez mais. Seu eu apenas tivesse um...

Meu Deus! Os sinos estão tocando tão alto hoje!

**III**

Rosas, promessas, bonecas e vidro.

Flutuando nesse sonho cor de rosa esta meu amor. Nesse sonho feito de mentiras tão, mas tão doces que se tornam verdades em meus ouvidos. Eu vou segui-lo até o céu, ou ate o inferno se for onde você quiser ir. Perdoarei-te por tudo, te darei minha vida, meu amor. Pois nem a maior maravilha deste mundo me maravilha tanto quanto você. Pois nesse meu sonho, eu sei que você me ama.

Nesse meu sonho de rosas vermelhas, promessas falsas, bonecas de porcelana e cacos de vidro...

**IV**

As paredes parecem girar a minha volta. Mas tudo já deixou de fazer sentido a muito tempo. Nesse mundo louco, caótico, sombrio, nada faz sentido, nada, menos esse sentimento. Esse sadismo que toma conta de mim, quente, explosivo, entorpecente, sufocante, tirando o ar de meus pulmões e me fazendo agonizar... agonizar... Eu só queria o melhor...

E eu corro, penso, faço, mando, sinto, sangro, rio, desmorono, enlouqueço, prevejo, calculo, tento, falho, ganho, jogo, vivo por esse ódio. Pois esse ódio se tornou a minha única razão de viver...

E de morrer...

**V**

Silêncio...

Em um mundo distante onde não se há barulho algum. É tudo branco, somente...

Branco,

E puro,

E sóbrio,

E longe,

E calmo,

E simples,

E nada mais.

Jogos espalhados por brancos tapetes. E eu apenas jogava. E eu apenas vencia. De novo e de novo. Pois nada mais importava. Nada mais há nesse mundo alem desse silêncio tão completo que me fazia duvidar ate da vida.

Montando peça por peça...

va

ga

ro

sa

men

te...

Eu passava meus dias (Ou seriam anos?) a jogar enquanto esperava a chuva que nunca vinha. Pois aquele mundo era seco.

Seco,

E branco,

E puro,

E sóbrio...

Ate o dia em que o sopro de uma morte trousse a tempestade.

**VI**

Com as mãos estendidas em adoração,

Canto hinos de louvor a vossa glória,

De joelhos agradeço por tua piedade,

O senhor que me mostra a aurora de um novo mundo

E chama meu nome para teu auxílio.

Bem dito sejas, oh senhor que nos traz a justiça,

Permita-me admirar sua luz,

Permita-me louvar sua grandeza,

Permita-me eliminar todos que estão em seu caminho.

Serei teu instrumento do juízo final

Para que no fim só reste o bom

E esse mundo retornará em um novo amanhecer,

Onde louvaremos tua tão sublime imagem.

Amém

**VII**

E na calada da noite, ouve-se uma risada...

"_K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k..."_

* * *

**Bem... então é isso... apenas espero que não tenha sido abstrato demais... Para quem não conseguiu notar, as pessoas dos poemas são I-Raito, II-L, III-Misa, IV-Mello, V-Near, VI-Mikami e VII-Ryuuku.**

**Da próxima vez vou tentar escrever algo menos surreal u.u**

**Nunca vi Fanfics nesse estilo que me veio pela cabeça... ate acho que isso não poderia ser chamado de fic... com isso fica aquele medo d q eu não tenha agradado...**

**Nhaaar... pra falar a verdade eu deveria estar é estudando T.T**

**Bem, se vc gostou, ótimo, se vc não gostou, ótimo também e se vc não entendeu, é pq eu escrevo muito mal, o que me da motivos para pular da minha janela x.x**


End file.
